How Could I Forget You?
by Handsome Awkward
Summary: What would go down if Luke actually left when he said he would...in the episode 5.03 he said he would go far away...wellthis is what i think would happen if he was gone then came back...Last chapter involves Mish qualities....:
1. Prologue

**A/N I just got a crazy idea that maybe Luke left after he said he would in 5.03—It just came to my brilliant mind…. Here it is, my friends, here it is. Okay yeah...so i redid this chapter cuz' the reviewing people didn't like the fact that he was a recording agent...i didn't either but i had to think of something. I just wanted him to be a jack ass and have changed alot so Lorelai could chang him back...any way..thankz for the reviews. I'll get a new chapter in today.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Gilmore girls and/or anything associated with Gilmore girls so get off my back **

**(Now say that ten times fast.)**

**How Could I Forget You?**

PROLOGUE 

All right, this is how the story goes. Lorelai and Luke have broken up. And as you remember when that particular town meeting went on Luke said that he would move far, far away. Well he did. Move far, far away that is.

Now this story is based about two years after that sad night and Luke left the day after they broke up, leaving the diner in the hands of Caesar and Lane forever. Or so he thought.

I bet you are wondering where Luke went? He left to go into business in California. He is one of the most successful cooks in the area. I mean he's great! But his business kind of rockets then plumets. Yes, he owns a restaraunt--actually he owns about 4 restaraunts...its a chain. When his business goes down he is forced to go back to his home town by the standards of his boss. Maybe they thought he would collect his thoughts by going back to his town instead of yelling at the customers and employees. Now Luke is a pretty wealthy man...and he has changed ALOT. He is not the nice, flannel wearing, 'I'll do anything for anyone yet i can still be a grum' kind of guy. Now he is more like the selfish, all about me, butt hole. Can Lorelai bring back the old Luke? or will he stay the same?

People in the Hollow are still the same. Kirk is weird (and sometimes naked). Patty still gossips. Babbet still gossips. Taylor is still annoying. Everything is absolutely the same. Only Lorelai is depressed and not showing it, of course people see it. She is not as bouncy or bright any more. More like inflated and dull. It makes you depressed when you look at her-only if you know her of course because to the naked eye she looks perfectly normal but every one knew that she was sad that Luke was gone. Nobody even knew where he went. Lorelai hasn't dated much since he left but gave up hope that he was ever coming back. Rory never did drop out of school and yes she and Logan are still together.

Any way Luke and Lorelai are living their normal everyday life and it is going normally…until a former diner man stumbles on a plain leading to the well-known town.

**--Cue the suspenseful MUSAC. -- **

Tell me, if you will, if I should or shouldn't continue with my light bulb of an idea…Reviews are always welcome.


	2. Well I am going back to Connecticut then

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and i hope you liked my changes to the story. Please review more and sorry if i dissapointed readers who didn't like it...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own a thing**

**Chapter 1**

"Not only do you look awful you seem to act it too…what is your deal?" Sookie asked a really impatient Lorelai.

"I don't have a deal. Sookie I just need to get to work."

"Okay I thought this whole feeling sorry for yourself was over. Apparently you still are upset about you know who."

"I am not upset about you know who…I've just never figured out why they kept the name of the diner as his name. I mean I see that he is gone and so does everyone else, it's been two years! Do you really think he is going to come back?"

"I highly doubt that. But when he says he will do something he sure does it. Listen honey…we haven't talked about him in forever. I'm just glad that you can speak of him without bursting into tears." Sookie pointed out while spreading some kind of sauce over the food.

"Yeah, I don't need to be so down any more, he is not coming back and we will never get together." She said in a dramatic voice.

"Honey, Luke loved you but when he said he would leave he meant it. Face it, he can't go back on a promise."

"I guess." She said sadly before she walked out the door and toward the desk.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yes. That is exactly what I meant." Luke hissed at one of his employees

"Yes sir." The scared person responded to a very angry Luke.

"Thank you. _Dumb ass." _He muttered under his breath.

Luke stepped out of the kitchen and toward the front of his high-class restaurant to his expensive silver Lamborghini. He opened the door and sit down in the leather seats. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he reached in and grabbed it looking at the caller ID. _Mr. Goldberg just what I need._

"Sir?" He asked into his black phone

"Mr. Danes I need you to come to my office…we have important business to discuss."

"Sure, I will be there as soon as I can." He replied annoyed already

"Thank you." And with that he clicked off

Luke sped down the streets of Sacramento toward his boss's office. When he pulled up in front of the building he turned off the car and walked to the door. The peaceful music came to him when he opened it and he walked to the back of the restaurant to his office. He knocked on the wooden door and heard a faint 'come in'.

"Mr. Goldberg."

"Mr. Danes, I am glad you made it." The sarcasm was apparent in his voice, "Luke, this business needs something more. You are being an, and excuse my French, ass to all of the employees. The waiters have been yelled at by you, the cooks have had things thrown at them by you. What you need to do is go home or somewhere you can relax and I want you to calm down. I don't know what has messed you up but you are really going to have to change. We can't have a horrible boss scaring all of his employees away."

"Yeah, we really don't need one of those." Sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Look, I don't have somewhere where I can _collect_ my thoughts or _calm _down. I am perfectly damn collected and perfectly damn calm I don't need to go to some place to do that…could I please just do my job?" He said getting really angry at his dumbfound boss.

"Look Danes I don't need your crap any more then you need mine. Now I want you to go somewhere preferably out of California and collect your damn thoughts! How about you go to your old town or something that way you can come back as refreshed and ready to work as you were the first day?"

"Fine, but I am going to be pissed the whole way there." He looked at the man with serious eyes

"I'll buy you a two-way ticket."

"Whatever."

"Oh and you are leaving today at 4:00…sorry buddy but you gotta' leave soon." He reached over and grabbed a piece of paper and began to write on it.

"Well then I am going back to Connecticut then." He said rolling his eyes

"That you are. See you in 2 weeks." And with that he shooed Luke out of the room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Luke got into his car and drove toward his apartment not wasting anytime due to it being 2:30 already. Once he got there he began to pack. He got all of his things ready to go and locked the doors. The drive wasn't that long to the airport and then he got his seat on the plane.

"Well then I am going back to Connecticut." He repeated to himself.

TBC


	3. Luke is here?

**Disclaimer--not mine**

Luke got off the airplane in Hartford and got a rental car to head to Stars Hollow. He jumped into the nice red car and drove out of the airport. After about 20 minutes of driving he got to his old town. Right before he drove fully in he stopped and just looked around for a little while. He heard honking so he drove in and pulled up behind the diner and got out. He wasn't the same but the town sure was. He was wearing a nice black suit with a black tie and a blue undershirt. He definitely wasn't the same.

He opened the back door of the diner and walked up the stairs to his apartment only to find it exactly how he left it. He walked around seeing everything the same. The kitchen still had everything but the table and chairs there was only one bed, no chair, and no couches, exactly the same. He just looked around for a while before he walked to the window and saw a familiar person walking down the street, heading right for his diner. He wanted to go and see her, say hi, something but he knew she either wouldn't remember him or would act like she didn't remember him. _And besides this stupid small town would have that I was in town all around town by the time I opened the curtain. _

He heard someone coming up the stairs and he had no idea what to do but as soon as the door opened he turned around only to come face to face with Lane.

"Oh my God!"

"Shhhh!" he said loudly

"Luke, what the hell? I can't believe you're here!" She reached up and hugged him.

He was stunned at first but then he started hugging her back. His phone then rang and he gestured for her to hang on.

"Luke." He said into it

"My, my Mr. Danes you actually got on the plane didn't you?" His boss stated in a snooty tone as always.

"Yes I got on the plane and I got in a car and I drove…yes I know shocker…to Stars Hollow. I am now in my apartment a little cold but not too bad, and I feel like the whole airplane ride was a waste of my time and your money, and oh yeah…I have to pee. That descriptive enough for you?" Lane smirked a bit at this new Luke and just watched him.

"Mr. Danes with that attitude you are not going to get any where. I just don't understand why you can't be serious for at least one moment for your entire life."

"I'd love to Mr. Oldberg I mean Goldberg, but you see I really don't feel like it. Well I guess I am just going to have to let you go and do what I was told to do here."

"Danes, what is it you plan to do."

"What I never get to do: sleep."

"Great, I will call you back."

"Looking forward to it…here my phone number for the diner is 555-5555. Call when ever. Adios jag-off." He said before hanging up the phone.

"Well you sure have changed." Lane said with her hands on her hips staring at him.

"yeah well, I just don't like that guy and the only reason I listen to him in the first place is because if he retires, dies, or screws up I get his job."

"Nice. That is exactly what I thought about you." She smiled

"Well you are a very smart person Ms. Kim."

"Why thank you Mr. Danes. Well I am going to go downstairs, Lorelai is down there in case you were wondering. Her and Sookie always come here at this time."

"Yeah well, I really don't want to see her. This is supposed to be a no stress week and I just want to rest."

"I tell you if someone is calling you, I'm going to go downstairs." She turned and closed the door on her way out.

"Thanks." He said mostly to himself as he lay on top of Jess' old bed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This thing is not working." Kirk said as he tried opening the ketchup that apparently was pretty tight. Lane grabbed it from him and with the turn of her wrist she had it opened. "Thanks Lane."

She looked around and saw the kind of big crowd. Pretty much all the important people in Stars Hollow was there. She turned to see Lorelai and Sookie talking with Patty and she decided to get her order.

"Lorelai, hey you and Sookie want the regular?" Lane asked the two sitting at a nearby table.

"Yeah thank you Lane." Lorelai said as usual.

"No prob." Just as she turned to give Caesar the order the phone rang so she picked it up. "Luke's."

"He actually told the truth this time." The man on the other line said.

"Would this by any chance be Mr. Goldberg?" Lane asked the mystery man

"Yes it is. I need to talk to Luke. Its pretty urgent."

"Oh yeah hold on I'll be right back." She said worriedly. That got a lot of people's attention…including Lorelai's and Sookie's. She practically ran up the stairs and swung open the door.

"Luke your boss is on the phone downstairs and he said it's urgent!" She all but yelled.

"What! Did he say why it was so urgent?" He looked worried also

"No. He just said it was urgent and you needed to talk to him now."

Luke stumbled down the stairs and through the curtain getting a lot of gasps from people all over the diner.

"Hello? Mr. Goldberg what's going on?"

"Got you down there quick didn't it?"

"What got me down here quick? Is the restaurant okay?" He was panicking and the entire diner was silently looking at him with their mouths gaping open.

"Nothing is going on Mr. Danes I just wanted to see how fast you could get to the phone. Pretty well if I may say so myself."

"You son of a…"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"BITCH! Who the hell do you think you are? My restaurant could have burnt to the fucking ground and you call me just to see how fast I could get down there? I cant even begin to believe what your thinking! You know what I am not waiting until you die so I can get your job I am going to kill you myself."

"Calm down Mr. Danes. Take an as you say chill pill."

"Take a chill pill? You really want me to take a chill pill. Why don't you come to Connecticut and see how many chill pills I can take. Come on now, I'll time you!" He said in a pissed mocking tone.

"Look Luke I tried to tell you that this was supposed to be your break."

"don't give me that Dan. I was sleeping. And you had me worried that someone burnt down my restaurant or destroyed my car or trashed my apartment but you actually called to tell me that you were going to see how long it took for me to get down the stairs and talk to your sorry ass. Well guess what Mr. Goldberg? You can kiss my white American ass for all I care 'cuz I quit!"

"You can't quit Luke." He panicked

"I just did." And with that he hung up the phone and stormed up the stairs.

"Luke is here!" Lorelai almost shouted when he went behind the curtain.

TBC

Please review…


	4. I have to tell you something

**a/n: short chap i know but...oh well**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Luke was sitting upstairs on his bed wondering what the hell he had just done. _I quit. I quit the best damn job I have ever had…in front of the diner no less. Lorelai was there. And she was purely amazing looking. What have I done, I have screwed up so many times in the past two years. _He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear the door open and someone walk in until a body weighed down the springs on the bed.

"I had no idea you were back." He heard her voice from a distance and jumped when he turned to see her.

"Uh, you…you scared me." He said looking back at the wall.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Lorelai said looking at him.

"I'm fine. Just quit my fabulous job and cussed out my boss but what the hell right?" He said bitterly sarcastic.

"Luke, come on. Was it that fabulous of a job? Seriously?" She was concerned

"I was head chef of a restaurant. A great restaurant. I was the boss, I mean I know I was the boss here but this was a chain…and I was the boss of them all. And if it weren't for that dick I would be the boss of the entire franchise, the boss of the boss. I wanted that. I needed that. To get away from here and do better. To get away from you and do better." He looked down at his hands.

She was shocked at first but recovered quickly. "What do you mean get away from me? From the town?"

"I needed this. I told you I would leave and I did. I was doing great until I started being a jerk to everyone. You know why I was a jerk to everyone Lorelai?"

"No, why?"

"Because I knew that I would never see you again… and guess what…I'm here, staring right at you."

"Luke. You know you didn't have to leave. This was not your fault."

"No, it wasn't. it was your fault. And I got passed that. I knew I took it too far by breaking it off because of that dumbass Christopher but you should have told me. Its not like I would have, well yeah I would have been pissed, but I would've gotten over it better then you telling me just to save me from Christopher telling me."

"Luke you know why I didn't tell you. I tried to explain myself but you were too damn stubborn,"

"Too damn stubborn? Your stupid ex comes up to me and tells me that you and me are going to break up and he's going to come back and have you all to himself and I am too damn stubborn? Lorelai, get a hold of yourself." He rolled his eyes and stood up pacing the floor.

"You didn't listen to a word I had to say!" she was up with him and raising her voice to a yelling level. "I tried so damn hard to explain myself and explain his drunken actions but you had nothing to do with me!"

"You want to know something? I was going to tell you what I felt about you when I had _time. _You didn't give me time. I told you what I needed and you didn't give it to me. You rushed me, you pushed me damn it!" He yelled going louder then her.

"Pushed you? I was trying to ask you to give me a chance. You just never…wait, tell me how you felt about me? Tell me what?"

"Nothing. Nevermind.

TBC

**Haha! I left you with a cliffhanger…now give me reviews and I will have a longer…non-cliffhangerer chapter…**


	5. I loved you

**A/N: I think im going to start giving shout outs...after this chapter 'cuz im lazy. any way...on with the show/story thingy mabobber.**

**Disclaimer: not in a millian yeers, evinwen i lern to spel i wil nevr own this faboluse sho...yup.**

"Luke! What the hell were you going to say?" She yelled angrily.

"Lorelai, were and are you completely blind?" Luke said in a haughty tone.

"Blind?"

"To the fact that I would do anything for you. I would fix your house, I would make you coffee, et cetera et cetera. Don't you get it?"

"No apparently not, inform me."

"I loved you." He said barely audible.

"You what?"

"Loved you." He said again quietly.

"I can't here you Luke, do you have to mumble like that."

"I said," He practically yelled, but quieted down to a normal tone, "I said, I loved you."

"What?" she was awestruck

"Please, do I have to repeat myself?"

"No, no you don't. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know. Because maybe, I'm a complete idiot." He looked down now.

"Luke, I…I loved you too." She had tears forming in her eyes.

"I have to go." He started walking toward the door when he felt the soft fingers grasp at his suit.

"Please, don't leave. Luke you can't leave me again." Tears were coming down her face.

"I'm sorry." With that he opened the door and went down the stairs. He forced the curtain open walked swiftly out the diner's door and through the town leaving everyone in the diner and on the streets watching him. He walked fast and had no clue as to where he was going and was surprised when he ended up at the same bridge he pushed Jess off of. He sat down and began swinging his legs over the edge staring at the water. He reached down and grazed his fingers through it, splashing some of it away from him. He could see his blurry reflection in the water and realized he let out a huge secret to Lorelei and she responded. _She responded quite nicely…but I still can't do this. Maybe I can. I don't know any more. I barely know who I am anymore. _He pulled himself off the bridge but before he realized it his leg had fallen asleep and went numb and he leaned toward the edge and fell in the water.

_Damn it! _He jumped up from under the water and wiped his face off with his wet hands, relieved by the gush of air reaching his lungs. He looked around when he rustling and saw a figure standing in the woods by the trees. He pulled himself out of the water and onto the bridge. The silhouette was moving toward him and he realized that it was Lorelai. She was practically running.

"Are you okay?" She asked before she even got on the bridge.

"I'm fine. Wet, but fine." He was hopelessly wiping off his sleeves even though he knew the water was not going to come out that way_ Just stay focused on wiping the water_.

"Luke, you fell in?"

"Yeah. Tripped." He was staring at the water again.

"Please Luke, just talk to me." She was struggling to keep her eyes on him when all she wanted to do was leave him there and go home.

"What is there to talk about?" She let out a frustrated sigh at is no cooperation, "Jeez it's the middle of April and still freezing."

"Come on. We're going to my house and getting you a towel and maybe some different…dry clothes."

He didn't argue. He just stood up and let her lead the way. They walked all the way to the house and she unlocked the door letting them both in. He let out a soft sigh at the memories of the house. She rushed up the stairs to get him something dry and he stood at the edge of the stairs. She came down with a big towel, one of his old flannels, and a pair of his old boxers. _The one's she used to where to bed._ He felt a sting come to his eyes but quickly took the clothes and walked up the stairs to change.

When he was done he walked slowly down the stairs only to see Lorelai watching some show with what looked like a squeaky guy and a squeakier woman. He walked the rest of the length in only a flannel shirtand boxers and sat down beside her on the couch.

"What are you watching?" He asked curiously looking at the screen as the squeaky man was dancing around an apartment.

"Will and Grace." She said not taking her eyes off the screen

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence and he kept glancing over at her. From no where it seemed she asked, "you cold?" she put the blanket over his legs, her fingers accidentally grazed his thigh and she quickly moved her hand away.

"Thanks." He responded with a dry throat. _I wonder what she would do if I put my hand on her knee. _He reached his hand down and it landed on the top of her knee eliciting a small gasp from her. Though her eyes never left the TV she really wanted to look at him. He started kneading at the top of her knee and she closed her eyes at the sensation. She breathed out heavily when he leaned in and whispered, "I missed you."

Her breathing labored more, "I missed you too." She choked out.

He put his hand to her face and leaned in closer.

"Is this okay?" He said huskily and all she did was nod.

TBC

Pleaseth revieweth.


	6. I will never leave you

Thanks for reviewing this story and sticking with it (those of you who did) I'm absolutely SORRY that I waited 'til now to finish it but here ya go and I hope you like it.

**Btw this chapter is probably closer to M just so ya know.**

_He put his hand to her face and leaned in closer._

"_Is this okay?" He said huskily and all she did was nod._

He brushed a strand of dark hair from her forehead and grazed her cheek with his lips. Her next breath came out in a slight gasp. She turned her head and caught his lips with hers. The kiss was small, cautious. But the small kiss grew into a passionate frenzy of tongues, teeth and lips.

Soon she was straddling him and he was kissing her just below her ear. His hot breath made her moan and she leaned in closer, into the familiarity of it. She felt his heartbeat in her hands as she pressed her palms to his chest. He gently thrust up and that graced him with another moan.

His teeth nipped and licked at her collarbone, that made her arch into his mouth. His hands went to the small tank top she was wearing and under it. He groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra, and soon the pink scrap of cloth was thrown to the floor.

--

When Luke entered her she felt all of the memories hit her at once making her muscles clench and bringing her to orgasm quickly. She recovered quickly only to be brought back to the wonderful reality of his slow and torturous thrusts. As the quivering subsided she felt Luke getting closer and leant up to bite his earlobe.

"Come for me, Luke." She whispered, he groaned, "Please, just…come for me."

He did. She was shocked at the intensity of it. His mouth found hers again as he relaxed. She ran her hand through his hair and grasped the ends of it to direct his eyes to hers.

"Don't ever leave me. Don't ever leave me again." She whispered weakly, and just then he saw the light in her eyes, once dulled, now starting to sparkle like they did before. His heart swelled slightly as he realized he didn't want to leave, ever again.

He didn't want to, and he never would.

--

"Caesar! Get the burger that that man ordered," He yelled toward the kitchen, "come on, I feel like I'm the only one working in this hell-hole." He mumbled.

"Well, that's no way to treat you're employees." Lorelai said kissing him quickly and putting her purse on the bar. Luke automatically went for the coffee maker and poured her a paper to-go cup of the steaming liquid.

"Yeah, well…"

"Here ya go boss." Luke gave him a look that told him to get his ass to the table and hand it to the customer himself. Caesar did with a frown on his face the whole time.

"Thanks buddy, so glad you could get it to him today."

"Yeah, bite me." Caesar mumbled as he headed back toward the kitchen.

Lorelai laughed at the man's cynical attitude and turned her attention back to Luke, "I'll be home around five and here are the keys to the house, use them sparingly, you know how I hate trespassers." She smiled and turned on her heel with a to-go cup of coffee in her hand.

He waved slightly as she left.

--

He entered the house with a bag of food from the diner on his shoulder. He sat it down on the table in the kitchen and looked at the refrigerator and smiled. There was a note.

ONE YEAR AGO TODAY YOU DECIDED TO COME BACK. I'M COUNTING THIS AS OUR ANNIVERSARY. WAIT 'TIL I GET HOME AND YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED.

LOVE YOU,

LORELAI

He read the two words before her name over and over again.

He smiled and started removing the items in his bag.

Nope, he wasn't going to leave. Ever again.

END

Thank you so much for reading this story. It means a lot. I know that I took forever to finally get this chapter in but, here it is and I hope you enjoyed/enjoy it.


End file.
